1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a camera system capable of detecting and tracking an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
The function of automatic tracking is to detect a moving object in images obtained by a camera by using an image analyzing processor and continuously track the moving object by panning/tilting/zooming the camera.